The only one
by Arrow1
Summary: No one really knows what happened to Raven after The Deathsaurur insdent. But when Raven hooks up with a childhood sweetheart, Zi is in for a whole lot of trouble
1. Default Chapter

The only one  
Zup dudes and dudets!  
this is my first Fic so please don't diss it to much, hope you guys like it!  
Chapter one  
  
Raven looked up at the midnight sky, he heard Shadow, his organoid, snoring away somewhere to his right. He   
rolled his eyes, Shadow may be the only Friend he had in a hundred kilometres, but it didn't stop Raven being his   
usual self.  
Reece had asked to be let off at a town to the west four days ago. Raven missed her company. He put his hands in his pocket to keep them warm, his finger clinked against something made out of metal. He pulled it out and examined it. It was a small pendant, three loops all joined together with a little blue topaz set in the middle. He smiled, weakly. He remembered this. He remembered.......her.  
"Shadow, wake up! We're leaving." He quickly doused the fire and climbed into his very battered combat Zoid and headed south.  
Van yawned, something had woken him up. There, by the door of his tent! A stealthly figure was going through Fiona's notes that she gave to him for safe keeping. It wasn't human either, it was an Organoid.  
"Zeke? Zat you buddy?" he asked sleepily. The organoid looked at him. Van saw that it wasn't Zeke, it was black.  
"Shadow!" Van cried and almost fell out of the camp bed. He grabed at the gun on his bed stand, but as he pointed it at Shadow, he turned and sped into the night. Van then heard the motor of a Zoid power up in the distance.  
"Damn it!" he cursed, hopping round, while trying to pull his shoe on. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" he triped over the leg of a table and sprawled onto the ground. He heard people come running. Fiona and half a dozen guards burst into his tent.  
"What is it Van?"Fiona asked knealling down beside Van. Van grabbed Fiona's wrist.  
"Shadow was here Fiona! He was going through your notes!" Fiona got up and ran to the table,   
"The Tallis file isn't here!" she exclaimed in suprise. "Raven's going to get Tallis!"  
"With them together...... Zi is basically doomed! Get ready to move out. Some one please inform Captain Shoovolts of the situation, and will some one please move all of these tables before I trip again?" 


	2. chapter two

YO all!  
I left you all with a bit of a Mystery, Who the hell is this Tallis chick? Why the hell does Raven want to see her so ergently?  
All is relvealed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Tallis scowled at the doctors behind the mirrored glass. She hated these checks, the only way to avoid them was to break something expensive. Her eye's sought out things to break. No table (broken three weeks ago), no chair (broken four weeks ago), not even a cammera (last week)! She shifted uncomfortably in her straight-jacket. She eyed the glass with utter hatred. She wasn't here because she was insane, oh no, she was a genius! Truly one of a kind. That's probably why Raven teamed up with her long ago.  
Raven, the thought of him brought a funny taste to her mouth. She hadn't thought of him in years. The last time she'd seen him was when they'd carted her of the nut house, she knew he would come after her, but he was killed in a Zoid battle against Van Freihieght.  
Tallis lowered her head in sorrow, a single tear slid down her face and onto the harsh material of the straight-jacket. A voice ecchoed through the P.A system,  
"Tallis, why are you crying?" one of the doctors asked. IT was time for Tallis to use her imagination again.  
"Because I," she didn't finish, her body spasmed, her eyes rolled and she throthed at the mouth. She heard people come running, she readied her self. The door burst open, Tallis jumped to her feet and sent the first three people she came in contact with into a deep, deep sleep, using jabs to their neck. Her hands were leathal weapons and she was a warrior, this is what she was bred to do. 


	3. The only one

Lo beeples!  
Tallis the bad-arse pyschco! No wonder Raven's after her!  
Chapter Three  
  
Tallis ran along the corridor, looking for possible escape routes. None. She suddenly came to a dead end. She could hear people thundering after her. She looked up and grinned, there was a ventilation shaft directly above her. She jumped up and pushed the cover up. She latched on in the second jump. She pulled herself up and replaced the cover. She watched as a dozen uniformed soldiers tore down the corridor.   
"Where'd she go?" she heard them ask. She smiled down on them, then scurried off down the saft to find a way out.  
Van punched his security code into the key pad on the gate.   
"Hurry up!" Fiona called to him. "Raven could have blown up the base six times by now!"  
"I'm trying to remember it for your information! And it just happens to be a very complicated code!" Van shouted back without turning around.  
"Check if you wrote it on your underware?" Thomas Shoovolts called sarcasticaly.  
"Oh very funny Thomas! Top points for creativity!" nether the less Van secretly peered down his pants, there it was, writen in bold print.  
"Hey," he exclaimed.  
"What?"Fiona asked.  
"It actually was there?! Ha ha ha!" Thomas dobbled over in gales of laughter while Van keyed in the corect code. Grumbling darkly, Van let the gate swing open, Thomas in his D-bison shot through, only stopping to laugh at Van some more. Fiona stopped the Blade-liger to let him climb in.   
"This better be worth it! " he thought grouchily and took the controls from Fiona "Because if she's not as powerful as Fiona said, I'm going to be mighty pis...."  
"Penny for your thoughts Van?" Fiona asked.  
"Stupid code!"Van mumbled 


End file.
